The Riddle
by WriterKos
Summary: It began in mystery, and it will end in mystery, but what a savage and beautiful country lies in between. - Diane Ackerman - Sometimes, miracles do happen. A Joy Buchanan story.


**Title: The Riddle**  
**Author: WriterKos**  
**Rating: FR15**  
**Parings: McGee/OFC**  
**Characters: McGee, OC**  
**Genres: PWP, sex, but nothing too explicit**  
**Summary: It began in mystery, and it will end in mystery, but what a savage and beautiful country lies in between. - Diane Ackerman - Sometimes, miracles do happen. A Joy Buchanan story.**

_Soundtrack in youtube - Planet Earth Forever - Music by Jo Blankenburg. Please listen to the music while reading to enhance the experience._

_The most beautiful thing we can experience is the mysterious. It is the source of all true art and all science. He to whom this emotion is a stranger, who can no longer pause to wonder and stand rapt in awe, is as good as dead: his eyes are closed. -Albert Einstein_

_God asks no man whether he will accept life. That is not the choice. You must accept it. The only choice is how. - Henry Ward Beecher_

At the beginning there was darkness.

The only thing that dominated the space was the sound of the endless pumping of blood through the veins and arteries. Several organs were working incessantly trying to process the ingested nutrients and decompose it into several chemical composts necessary to the organism to survive. Whatever is not used, it was sent further down the long tube to be compacted and eliminated.

In darkness, the symphony of sounds created a backdrop for a small miracle, as two cysts, located on the left ovary, reached maturity. In an explosion of fluid, one of them released a perfect egg from its organic prison. A few minutes after it, its sister cyst went through the same process, and the two eggs stayed there for a moment, enjoying their momentary freedom.

The ovaries started to release chemicals that induced the Fallopian tubes to contract, their cillious structures extending towards the eggs and, after some tries, successfully scooping them up and bringing them to their channel. Silent contractions guided the two mature eggs down to the enormous corridor, swirling as they float among the dancing cillious, moving according to the contractions.

However, in the middle of their journey they encounter an amazing army, which was lying in wait as if just expecting them to show up. The incessant movement of their tails guides them in a constant attack against the thick chemical protective barrier around the eggs, trying valiantly to invade its precious secrets within.

There is a struggle, and despite the efforts of both eggs, one single soldier invades the fortress and, once inside, leaves its now useless tail behind, and simply floats into the center of the cell in order to fulfill its purpose, delivering the genetic material it contains to the other half just lying on wait.

Once security is breached, the chemical cover immediately changes on both eggs, immediately signaling that no more invaders will be welcome, and condemning all the others to die, unfulfilled.

Many others of their fellow soldiers have died in the long journey towards their goal, attacked by mucus, white cells, getting lost in the journey, or simply because they were not prepared for the trip or because they had some kind of defect which rendered them inferior to the other soldiers in the same quest they were.

So, the persistent warriors kept waiting during eight days, in the hope of their so awaited prize to arrive. Two of their fellows reached their objective, now it was time to finish their journey.

The tubes kept contracting, and the fertilized cells diminished in size, spending an enormous energy to process the information they've just received, as the two genetic materials become a single one, then two, preparing to grow in a geometric progression.

However, due to a fluke of the highly chemically imbalanced environment they were created, there's a strange division on the cells, as each egg, instead of forming only one zygote, created two identical ones, which in turn, started the geometric division of its cells independently of the other. Mirror images from one another, they will be forever apart, but forever united as well.

The tiny fertilized zygotes started then their long journey, down the Fallopian tubes towards the huge cathedral like structure several inches away, and after seven days from fertilization they slowly glide towards the endometrial walls, contracting its insides and separating what will be embryos from what will be placenta, and gently touched the blood vessel rich soil, starting to create connections that will last during the whole duration of their stay in that chamber.

After some hours in this chamber, the zygotes – now properly named blastocysts - witness some kind of change. The hormonal levels start to rise dramatically, so does the temperature.

Blood starts pumping faster; the tissue that constitutes the walls of the chamber start to react chemically to something still unidentified. Some minutes later, another change is registered, this time outside the cathedral chamber. It's as if the lower gates were being assaulted by armed forces, and there is some kind of constant movement just out of reach which, for some reason, causes the blood to start pumping even faster than before.

The noise of the attack mixes with the blood pumping and the hissing of the chemicals being released, creating a cacophony of sound that covers all other sounds.

The chamber where the eggs lay starts to contract, in spasms, as an uncontrollable response to the attack it is currently suffering.

The fertilized eggs are just there, floating in nothingness, inside of a chamber that is contracting.

The gates of the chamber are being assaulted, and they are bloated with blood. Chemicals are being pumped into the body, Oxytocin is freely injected in the brain, forcing the organism to react accordingly. Each contraction lowers the gates of the chamber and aligns it to something just outside it.

The contractions become stronger, and the gates lower and make a perfect alignment with whatever is just outside it, and make a perfect seal with it, and through some kind of trigger mechanism, some kind of viscous white liquid is injected in, in a impressive speed, marring the walls with it, and creating a pool at the entrance of the chamber.

Each jet deposits millions of more soldiers, which start again their journey towards their goa; However, they will still take hours until they reach the corner where the fertilized eggs lay.

Despite their coordinated assault, their efforts will be in vain, as the eggs have already received one of their fellows in their midst; that specific door has already been closed, thus condemning all of them to die.

And inside the fertilized eggs, two pairs of identical embryos start to develop in an amazing speed, their cells multiplying and multiplying.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Just their ragged breathing filled the room. Both human forms were too out of breath to even attempt to move.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"That was…"

"Yeah."

They stay in silence, and the male lifts his head a little, to study the breathless female under him.

"Hey." Tim smiles. Joy looks gorgeous with her bedroom looks, her hair in a mess on his pillow, her curls in a mad arrangement around her face.

She looks at him and smiles back.

"Hey yourself."

They grin at each other for a moment.

"Not that I'm complaining," she licks her own bloated lips, result of his attack, and Tim's eyes are attracted by the movement. She smiles again, glancing at the clock. It was three fifteen am, and she had just woken up to find Tim worshipping her body in one of the most sensual experiences yet to date. "what's the occasion?"

"What occasion?"

"For this…" she laughs, and the laughter is contagious and he laughs as well.

"I'm not complaining, it was just…"

"I don't know."

"You don't."

"No, I don't know."

He shakes his head trying to free it from cobwebs, and lifts his torso lightly to look down at her body, the marks of his lips, fingers and teeth shining against the flushed skin, before finally looking up at her face again.

"I just woke up and had to have you, some kind of primal behavior, I apologize if I was too much…"

"No, no." Joy laughs, "I was just surprised," she hugs him, and brings his face down for a kiss. They kiss softly for a moment, then Tim opens his mouth and demands more, which Joy happily obliges. They pause only when breathing becomes mandatory, and she continues, "I like it."

"You like it," he murmurs, touching her nose with his.

"Uhm."

He grins, and folds his arms around her upper body and flips both of them on the bed in a surprise movement, which brings a yelp from Joy, so that he's the one under her body, and her body on top of his.

"You like it," he says huskily.

"Yes," she grins back.

His hand slides down her back, softly touching her scars, and when it comes lower back he brings her closer to his body, showing her his reawakening desire.

"Timothy," she moans, and he kisses her.

They didn't speak again for the rest of the night, until dawn.

- the end -


End file.
